


Drabble #12 - Dadstiel

by arinwrites



Series: Destiel Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arinwrites/pseuds/arinwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sadegg666 asked:</p><p>Dadstiel- they are completely unprepared when someone leaves a child outside their house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble #12 - Dadstiel

When the doorbell rang, Dean was expecting pizza. Him and Cas were just hanging out and they had planned to watch Netflix and eat some pizza. They had definitely not invited anyone over, and it was understandable why Dean was both confused and concerned when he saw a baby, perfectly swaddled and content on his doorstep. “Uh…Cas?” Dean yelled into the house, picking up the baby boy carefully. (He’d assumed from the pastel blue blanket wrapped around the small child) “Did you order a baby?”

Cas heard Dean from the kitchen where he was getting a drink, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and wondering if he heard Dean right. He walked out into the living room with a bottle of tea in his hand. “Babe, what the hell are you-” Cas’ eyes widened at the child in Dean’s arms, the real living breathing child in his boyfriend’s arms. “Are you- Is this a joke?” Cas sat his tea on the end table next to the couch, walking closer to Dean.

The look of nervous terror in Dean’s eyes itself answered the question, but he felt the need to expand upon it. “No- why would I…where would I get a baby?” Dean looked down at the child as it made a sleepy yawn-like noise and then back at Cas. “There was someone at the door and I answered it- but there was a baby on the ground and I wasn’t just going to leave him there- shit, what do we do I’mnotreadyforkids.” Dean panicked, trying to hand the baby over to Cas.

Cas took the baby out of sheer fear that Dean was about to freak out and throw it across the room, but then questioned his own actions, looking down at the baby in his arms. “W-why do I have to hold it? Do you think that I’m ready for kids, because-” The loud and sharp noise of the doorbell rang through the air and Dean quickly answered it, seeing the young man with their pizza standing patiently. He handed the guy a twenty dollar bill and told him to keep the change, lifting the pizza out of his hands.

Just before the man left he caught sight of the baby in Cas’ arms and smiled wide, looking up at Dean. “Congratulations, man. You guys are a cute couple.” Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Cas quickly interjected, elbowing Dean in the side. “Thank you, we’re very proud parents.” He conjured up a fake smile, trying to look at least slightly happy. The man waved good bye and Dean closed the door, sitting the pizza box on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Dean immediately started to open the box of pizza, taking a slice and biting into it. What? He was a nervous eater. Cas took a deep breath, sitting down on the couch with the baby still in his arms and looking up Dean with an unamused look on his face. “Dean, we need to call someone.” Dean sighed, finishing the piece of pizza in his hand and taking his phone out of his pocket.

… . . 

First it was Sam, who at first didn’t believe a word Dean was saying but soon realized that he wasn’t joking when he heard Cas trying to stop the baby from crying. Sam promptly went to the store to buy some diapers and then reported to Dean and Cas’ house. That was when they found out that yes, It was a little boy and little boys are evil creatures who have projectile pee. To say the least, Dean was not happy with his pee covered clothes and cursed under his breath as he walked to the bathroom to rinse off and change quickly.

They later found out that the baby was not intended to have ended up on their porch, but on their neighbors. Because that made a whole lot of sense. It was the mother of the child who showed up, sighing and attempting to explain her crazy ex-boyfriend’s actions, apologizing and promising that it would never happen again. They also found out that the woman’s name was Lisa, and her ex decided to announce his disinterest in involvement with the child by leaving it on her porch, but had obviously gotten the wrong house.

By the end of the night they were laughing about it and wishing each other goodbye, but now instead of strangers they were new-found friends. Lisa promised to visit and bring her little boy Ben with her too, and Dean and Cas were a little overly excited to be able to watch him grow up. He was adorable.

After she had left, Dean pulled Cas close, smiling as he pressed a loving kiss to his lips before looking at him with a serious look on his face. “Promise me that we’ll wait a few years before we have kids?” Cas laughed, a love-struck grin on his face. “They don’t all pee on you, you know.” He kissed Dean back, actually warming up to the idea of kids. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. No kids until we’re at least thirty.” Dean chuckled, yawning and dragging his boyfriend into bed for some much needed rest.


End file.
